


True Colours

by caslukealty



Series: Traductions [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Oblivious Luke, Shy Michael, Soulmates, a little bit of swearing maybe, also there's a teeny tiny lil bit of au larry, in band au, its barely there but, taduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslukealty/pseuds/caslukealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad Muke. Tout le monde sait bien qu'au moment où on tombe amoureux, nos cheveux font ce truc.</p><p>C'est à dire qu'ils commencent à changer de couleur, chaque couleur représentant des émotions différentes qu'on ressent. Tout le monde connait quelqu'un qui a déjà eu ses ''Couleurs'', et tout le monde sait comment ça marche.</p><p>Cependant, quand Michael se lève un matin avec des cheveux roses vif, il n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.</p><p>Vraiment, Michael n'avait pas compris qu'il était tombé amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, voici la trad d'un petit Muke inspiré par toutes les couleurs de cheveux faites par Michael.  
> L'auteur a même fait des petits montages que vous pouvez trouver ici: http://fanfrickxs.tumblr.com/post/89988613071/au-everyone-knows-that-when-you-fall-in-love  
> De même si vous êtes bon en anglais je vous invite à aller lire la version originale qui est bien meilleure :)  
> Now enjoy it :)

Michael n'avait pas compris qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Bon, okay, c'était en quelque sorte un mensonge. Il savait qu'il était amoureux, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était cet amour _là_. Pas cette sorte d'amour qui change les cheveux. Maintenant il en était là, se tenant devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain de leur bus et se demandant ce que bordel il allait faire quand son groupe se réveillerait. Bien sûr que Michael savait comment ça marchait: sa mère, par exemple, avait eu ses couleurs quand elle avait rencontré son père à 20 ans. Les couleurs, c'est un truc d'âme sœur avec lesquels vous restez toute votre vie. Il s'était habitué aux couleurs de sa mère: le Jaune signifiait heureuse, le Vert voulait dire amoureuse, le Bleu, elle était frustrée, et pour le Magenta c'était plutôt _Michael Clifford tu as de sérieux problèmes jeune homme_. Donc Michael était au courant de la manière dont ça marchait, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à propos de ses cheveux.

C'était le premier du groupe à avoir ses couleurs et, bien sûr, sa première couleur avait été ce rose vif et fluorescent. Passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, il soupira, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune porte de sortie, même si le rose complétait parfaitement sa couleur de peau. Son problème était que la première couleur arrivait quand on était complétement, réellement et sincèrement amoureux. On ne pouvait également pas avoir le contrôle sur le moment du changement, et ces deux choses ensembles allaient être vraiment problématique dans un petit bus de tournée. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours déteindre volontairement ses cheveux en son blond-brun habituel, mais aussitôt qu'il lancerait un regard à Luke, ils se mettraient à s'illuminer comme du bacon et son groupe complet saurait alors qu'il était -accidentellement- tombé amoureux de Luke.

Fucking Luke.

Luke, avec ses yeux bleus brillants et son sourire innocent et son putain de piercing à la lèvre qu'il mordait constamment. Luke, avec son corps svelte, fin, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et doux, ses longues jambes qui lui donnaient une allure dégingandée et sa barbe d'ado de trois jours que Michael voulait sentir désespérément contre son visage. Toutes ces choses lui donnaient envie de l'embrasser et de le frapper, les deux en même temps, et il savait qu'il n'allait jamais être capable de contrôler ses cheveux dans les alentours du jeune homme.

Même, comment était-il supposé expliquer ça ? _"Oh, j'ai eu mes couleurs alors que je vivais dans un bus avec vous trois les gars mais, juré, je ne suis amoureux d'aucun de vous''_ , personne n'allait gober ça, et Michael maudit sa chance merdique alors qu'il se concentrait pour remettre sa couleur de cheveux habituelle. Il était possible de le rendre invisible, il le savait, mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment l'empêcher tout simplement parce qu'on ne le sentait jamais venir. Après une heure et demie de regards furibond envers son reflet, ses cheveux s'étaient finalement délavé en un blond-rose, chose avec laquelle il allait devoir faire. De toute manière, seulement quelques mèches dépassaient de sous le bonnet qu'il avait casé sur sa tête et il doutait qu'à cette heure de la mâtiné quelqu'un le voit.

Sautant dans un jean noir et un pull en laine à manches longues, Michael sortit finalement de la salle de bain en trainant des pieds pour se servir un bol de céréales. Il était seulement en train de récupérer le lait dans le frigo quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna pour voir un Calum endormi se dirigeant vers lui.

''B'jour'' marmonna Calum, se frottant les yeux avec le dos de la main alors qu'il cherchait aveuglement le bouton marche de la machine à café.

''Tu es sûr que tu es réveillé même ?'' répondit Michael avec un rire, entendant un vague 'non' pendant qu'il vagabondait à travers le salon avec son bol. Arrivé à la moitié de son bol de Frosties il avait déjà presque oublié le fiasco de ses cheveux. Il en était là, dévorant tranquillement son déjeuner en regardant sans grande attention une rediffusion de How I Met Your Mother, quand il entendit un gloussement.

''Non Ashton'' Entendit-il Luke gémir avec un bruyant bruit sourd, puisqu'un Ashton bien réveillé s'était emparé de la jambe de Luke et avait envoyé le plus jeune s'effondrer de sa couchette jusqu'au sol. Michael émit un rire nasal: c'était un comportement standard le matin. C'est seulement quand deux paires de pas résonnèrent à travers le bus qu'il se souvint, et paniqua, et se demanda si ses cheveux avaient une différente couleur à cause de la panique. Se débarrassant de ses céréales à moitié mangées, il traversa le bus, passant rapidement à coté d'un Ashton surpris avant d'atterrir lourdement dans son lit. Retirant son bonnet, il attrapa son téléphone et vérifia ses cheveux dans la caméra frontale. Bleu. Ses cheveux étaient bleus.

''Eh bien, au moins je connais une autre couleurs'' marmonna-t-il. Mais avant même qu'il puisse penser à les recouvrir, le rideau de son lit était grand ouvert .

''Clifford, tu as laissé tes céréales dans le-'' Ashton s'interrompit, la bouche grande ouverte alors que Michael se précipitait pour remettre son bonnet.

''Ashton, non, s'il te plait, chuuut''

''C'est bleu !'' Cria Ashton avec force, et, putain, évidement ça attira l'attention des autres garçons. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'Ashton pouvait vouloir dire en hurlant comme ça et Michael entendit donc deux démarches se précipiter.

''Je te déteste'' souffla Michael alors que Luke et Calum tournaient au coin des lits, Ashton arrachant son bonnet au moment où ils arrivaient.

''Oh mon dieu'' haleta Calum, _rayonnant_. ''Tu as tes couleurs !''

''Euh, ouais j'ai-''

''Qu'est-ce que le bleu veut dire ?'' demanda Luke, soudainement renfrogné. ''Si j'ai le droit de demander''. Michael soupira, roulant des yeux.

''Inquiet'' dit-il.

''Et donc qu'elle est ta couleur pour l'amour ?'' demanda Ashton, bougeant ses sourcils.

''Ouais, et de qui es-tu amoureux ?'' renchérit Luke. Il fallait bien sûr que Luke soit celui qui demande. Michael traita la question en jetant un regard vers Luke et il savait à leurs expressions que ses cheveux étaient devenus rose. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna avant qu'Ashton ne se mette à rire soudainement.

''Oh mon _dieu_ Clifford, rose ? Rose ? Tu es tellement cliché'' dit-il à travers son éclat de rire, riant encore plus quand les cheveux de Michael tournèrent en un rouge profond.

''Embarrassé ?'' devina Calum en ajoutant rapidement ''c'est rouge maintenant'' pour expliquer. Michael haussa les épaules.

''Mais de qui es-tu _amoureux_ ?'' demanda Luke et Michael essaya de penser rapidement.

''Longue histoire, c'est euh, un gars que j'ai connu il y a quelque temps. Vous ne euh, ne le connaissez pas''. Si le visage de Luke s'est affaissé, Michael ne l'a pas vu. Il était bien trop occuper à regarder Calum avec innocence, alors que lui le regardait suspicieusement.

''Pourquoi ne testerions nous pas les cheveux de Michael ?'' suggéra Calum tout en donnant à Michael le regard qui disait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. ''Puisqu'il est le premier, et que nous allons vivre avec lui, nous devons comprendre toutes les couleurs''. Ashton gloussa, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux et Michael poussa une plainte.

Un fois les quatres garçons habillés et prêts, ils s'étalèrent à travers le salon du bus et commencèrent à discuter sur les moyens pour explorer les émotions de Michael et leur couleurs. Heureusement, ses cheveux était retournés à leur blond habituel, mais si on se fiait à l'air dans les yeux de Ashton ça n'allait pas rester comme ça. Honnêtement, il était inquiet. Et si Luke faisait quelque chose qui rendait les cheveux de Michael rose ? Alors tous les garçons allaient le savoir, et Luke ne partagerais jamais ses sentiments, et Michael serait triste, embarrassé et tout seul. Il le savait parce qu'il avait lu quelque part que même si on est amoureux de quelqu'un, cela ne fait pas de toi _son_ âme sœur. Ça fait juste de lui la _tienne_. Et si Luke trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ?

''Inquiet, Michael ?'' demanda Ashton, appréciant clairement chaque minute de cette matinée. Michael fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement avant d'arquer un sourcil quand il vit Luke sortir un bloc-notes.

''Luke ?'' questionna-t-il. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''.

''Je prend des notes, idiot'' lui répondit Luke en marmonnant ''inquiet, bleu, embarrassé, rouge'' dans sa barbe en écrivant les mots. Si il n'était pas autant attachant, Michael pensa qu'il aurait bien frappé quelque chose.

''J'ai une idée'' dit soudainement Calum s'inclinant en avant, avant de _gifler_ Michael au visage.

''Ow ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?'' demanda Michael, frottant sa joue et devenant hargneux quand ses trois partenaires arborèrent un large sourire devant ses cheveux.

''L'orange c'est contrarié'' confirma Calum, et Michel roula encore des yeux.

La mâtiné se passa de la même manière. Ils découvrirent que quand Michael était énervé (ou quand Ashton cassa net son disque FIFA en _deux moitiés_ juste devant lui), ses cheveux tournaient en plusieurs nuances de violet. Quand il était heureux et content ils se coloraient plutôt étrangement en blanc avec une bande bleue noire au milieu, et quand il était amusé c'était plutôt un vert vif et fluorescent. A un moment, Luke reçu un message d'une amie d'Australie et Ashton vit les trois bisous qu'elle avait mis pour signer, il cria ''Lukey a une copine !'' tout en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Michael s'était rapidement excusé pour aller aux toilettes, renfrogné à la vue de ses cheveux blancs lumineux.

''Eh bien, je suppose que je sais à quoi triste ressemble.'' Il soupira, secouant sa tête doucement.

Les fans étaient vraiment, vraiment enthousiastes que Michael ait ses couleurs. Il avait tweeté une photo quand ils étaient vert fluo, et depuis ses notifications étaient littéralement en feu. La question dans presque chaque tweet était celle, il le savait, qui allait le suivre toute sa vie.

_'@Michael5SOS de qui es tu amoureux omg ???'_

Le pouce de Michael flotta au dessus du bouton répondre, se demandant si ça valait le coup de donner une réponse amusante. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, imaginant arriver franchement et dire aux fans que c'était Luke et alors Luke se jetterait sur la couchette de Michael et lui déclarerait son amour immortel, et puis-

''Michael''.

Michael sortit de ses pensées à cause de Calum, qui était appuyé contre le mur opposé à la couchette de Mikey lui faisant le regard. Maugréant, Michael ferma les rideaux de son lit et espéra en vain que Calum s'en irait. Michael et Calum se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient bizarrement sur la même longueur d'onde et ils pouvaient dire comment l'autre se sentait juste en le regardant. Ça voulait dire deux choses pour Michael: Calum savait presque certainement de qui Michael était amoureux et en plus il allait le lui faire avouer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand Calum Hood vous faisait _le_ regard, vous saviez que vous étiez baisé. Le rideau s'est ouvert encore une fois en grand et Calum est monté dans la couchette avec Michael, refermant le rideau.

''Ashton et Luke jouent au jeux vidéo dans le salon à l'avant'' a déclaré Calum en faisant tournoyer une paire d'écouteurs sans grande attention.

''Je pense que je vais rester ici, tu devrais aller jouer avec eux, si t-''

''Je sais que tu aimes Luke''. Michael s'arrêta, son visage tournant au rouge et ses cheveux roses et mon dieu, si seulement le sol pouvait s'ouvrir et l'avaler tout entier. Calum souri d'un air suffisant, faisant se froncer de frustration les sourcils de Michael. ''Même si je bluffais, ton visage et tes cheveux l'ont dit pour toi''.

''La ferme, Calum''. Et le petit salop exaspérant a juste _gloussé_ , se ré-appuyant contre le mur de la couchette avec ses mains derrière la tête.

''Je pense que c'est mignon'' dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, lançant soudainement les écouteurs à Michael. ''Mais tu dois lui dire rapidement, parce que si tu penses une _seule_ seconde que je vais oublier ton air misérable de chiot frappé, et cette tension sexuelle pourrie alors quelque chose dont tu ne te doutes pas va arriver''. Michael ouvra puis referma la bouche, une fausse expression indignée peinte sur le visage, avant qu'il ne croise les bras.

''Je ne me _morfond_ absolument pas. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler la seconde, quand tu aimais beauc-''

''Non !'' Cria Calum, se jetant sur Michael provocant une collision entre la tête de l'autre garçon avec le mur du lit. Michael lassa sortir un gémissement de douleur, gloussant néanmoins en poussant Calum de sur lui.

''Enfoiré'' marmonna-t-il en cherchant dans les draps son téléphone quand il le senti vibrer.

_'@Aston5SOS: hey @Michael5SOS @Calum5SOS qu'est-ce que tout ce fracas venant de la couchette de Michael ??? :-)'_

''Ashton !'' hurla Michael, ses cheveux tournant en un orange foncé au fait que les fans allaient se faire des idées sur ce tweet. Il réalisa que c'était complétement une vengeance pour la fois où il avait tweeté sur le bruit venant de la chambre d'hôtel de Luke et Ashton, mais peu importe, ils le méritaient cette fois là.

''Karma !'' fut la réponse d'Ashton.

_ _

Plus tard dans la semaine, ils explorèrent Londres après avoir finalement eu une nuit de sommeil décente dans un hôtel. Michael se sentait un peu nerveux après avoir quitté l'hôtel où il y avait eu beaucoup de fans et quelques journalistes enchaînant questions après questions sur ses cheveux, et, plus important, de qui il était amoureux.

''Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne leur dit juste pas'' A dit Luke quand ils marchaient vers la pizzeria sur laquelle Ashton n'avait pas arrêté de babiller. '' Parce que, c'est quoi le problème avec ?''. Un son de frustration assourdi sorti de la gorge de Michael, mais Luke était trop distrait par le ''C'est ici !'' de Ashton pour l'entendre.

''Le problème'' dit Michael doucement alors qu'il se faisait distancer, ''c'est qu'il ne sait même pas que je l'aime''.

Calum lança à Michael un autre _regard_ alors qu'il se faufilait en face de lui dans le box du restaurant, mettant un point d'honneur à traîner Ashton à côté de lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des choses comme ça depuis le jour d'avant, faisant que Michael et Luke soient aussi proche qu'ils le puissent être, dans l'espoir bizarre que ça change quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ pour amener Michael à se confesser. Ou Luke à réaliser. Michael fronça simplement les sourcils envers Calum en attrapant le menu des pizzas. Il décida qu'il allait commander la plus grande Hawaïenne qu'il pouvait digérer. De cette manière, il pouvait apprécier sa pizza préférée sans que personne ne lui en prenne – tous les autres n'aimaient pas l'Hawaïenne, trouvant indécent que quelqu'un veuille mettre des fruits de mer sur une pizza. Tout allait bien, ils avaient commandé leur boissons, argumentés sur le choix de Michael ( _''On partage tout le temps, Michael'' avait dit Ashton. ''Non, on pique toujours des morceau de la pizza de Michael quand on pense qu'il ne regarde pas'' avait rétorqué Michael. ''Je commande une Hawaïenne''_ ) et Michael avait finalement bien géré et amené ses pensées loin de Luke.

Et c'est là que tout a merdé.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un serveur est finalement arrivé pour prendre les commandes de pizza. Il était grand et fin, avec une tignasse de cheveux noir, bouclés qui encadrait inégalement son visage anguleux. Ses yeux étaient bleu, d'une nuance troublante, et quand il sourit pour saluer, il montra rapidement son lot de parfaites fossettes au groupe.

''Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?'' demanda-t-il, ouvrant son calepin et regardant la tablé avec intérêt. Non, en fait, il regardait Luke.

''Une moyenne Margherita et une grande Hawaïenne pour lui et moi'' Calum intervint en premier, se rappelant heureusement combien Michael n'aimait pas commander de la nourriture alors qu'il les montrait tous les deux. Monsieur-le-Serveur-Canon le prit en note tout en maintenant le contact avec les yeux de Luke. Michael n'entendit même pas Ashton commander, trop occupé à regarder avec colère le serveur puis Luke, qui ne semblait pas regarder autre chose que le _serveur_. Il sentit le coup de pied de Calum dans sa jambe sous la table.

''Détends toi'' articula Calum silencieusement en même temps que Monsieur-le-Serveur-Canon demandait:

''Et qu'est-ce que je peux te servir, chéri ?''. Il se pencha un peu plus près de Luke, qui arborait une nuance de rose assez visible.

''Je, euh, je vais juste prendre une, euh, pepperoni'' géra Luke, en souriant maladroitement alors que Monsieur-le-Serveur-Canon le prit en note aussi.

''Okay'' dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas Luke. ''Je serais de retour rapidement, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez juste Harry''. Il parti finalement après ça alors que Michael tremblait quasiment.

''Hey Mikey, tu viens avec moi chercher les toilettes ? Je vais finir par éclater'' dit Calum en chassant Ashton sur le côté pour pouvoir bouger. Michael donna un petit coup de coude à un Luke toujours hébété, se faufila en dehors du box et suivit Calum rapidement dans les toilettes les plus proches. L'endroit était heureusement vide, et après quelques secondes à se défier du regard Calum attira le quelque peu plus grand dans un câlin. Il y avait derrière son épaule un miroir dans lequel Michael put voir que ses cheveux avaient changés en une nuance de lilas très claire. Jaloux, devina-t-il.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda finalement Calum, se reculant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux yeux de Michael et à ses cheveux.

''Je crois'' Michael haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux dans une habitude nerveuse. ''Je ne peux pas contrôler mes cheveux près de lui, Cal. Il va le remarquer.'' Calum voulait dire que Luke était probablement trop inconscient pour comprendre, mais ça aurait pu rappeler à Michael le serveur alors il décida de se taire. Soupirant, Calum ébouriffa le devant des cheveux de Michael pour lui tirer un sourire, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

''On va résoudre ça, okay ? Maintenant allons-y avant qu'Ashton ne vole ma pizza.''

Heureusement pour eux les pizzas n'étaient pas arrivées quand ils revinrent, et plutôt au désarroi d'un très impatient Ashton. Luke trainait sur son téléphone, et Ashton faisait attention aux pizzas, ce qui permettait à Calum et Michael d'avoir une conversation avec les sourcils. Calum avait cette expression bizarre sur le visage où un sourcil arqué pouvait expliquer à Michael la signification de la vie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une profonde inhalation venant d'Ashton indiqua que les pizzas arrivaient et l'estomac de Michael grogna d'appréciation. Monsieur-le-Serveur-Canon, ou Harry, se rappela Michael, était relativement silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il donne son plat à Luke.

''Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse vous amener ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire effronté sur le visage et Michael ne sut pas qu'il le regardait méchamment jusqu'à ce que Calum frappe _encore_ sa jambe.

''Tout va bien, merci'' dit Michael, peut-être un petit peu trop agressivement, et le gars sourit poliment et prit congé.

Michael fut relativement silencieux durant toute la durée du repas, écoutant Luke et Calum réfléchir sur l'idée d'une chanson qu'ils pourraient faire pendant qu'Ashton intervenait, la bouche pleine de pizza. Michael arrivait à peine à digérer la sienne, il se sentait nauséeux et avaler la large tranche de pizza ressemblait plus à une corvée. Il s'excusa doucement pour aller aux toilettes, s'arrêtant juste avant de tourner le coin quand il vit deux personnes se tenant plutôt proches l'une de l'autre. L'une était Harry, le serveur de tout à l'heure, et l'autre était un gars un peu plus petit, avec des cheveux brun et un uniforme de serveur assorti.

''Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu flirts avec le timide des groupes ?'' demanda le gars plus petit, croisant les bras sur son torse. ''On dirait que tu as un type.''

''J'en ai un'' répondit Harry. ''Tu es mon type.'' Ses cheveux bouclés brillèrent d'un faible violet et le second homme montra un rouge profond quand ils mirent en contact leurs lèvres doucement.

Après ça, Michael se sentit encore plus merdique.

Il aurait du se sentir soulagé que le gars flirtant avec Luke était déjà en couple, mais à la place il était juste triste que ce gars ai pu être assez chanceux pour avoir réciproquement l'amour de son âme sœur et que Luke fasse plus attention à l'affection portée par un étranger qu'à celle de Michael. Et quand il battit en retraite vers sa table, Michael fut sûr que ses cheveux étaient blanc juste par l'expression sur le visage de Calum. Malgré ça il ne dit rien, et ne fit que pousser du doigt sa pizza froide et ignorer tous les essais de conversation. Quand ils repartir à l'hôtel, il alla directement dans le bus à la place, comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire face aux questions de Calum. Son ami cherchait à bien faire mais Michael avait besoin de solitude. Malheureusement, la porte pour accéder aux couchettes était un miroir complet donc il vit ses troublants cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges dans toute leur gloire.

Après ça il put enfin se jeter dans son lit et fermer le rideau, écoutant le bruit de sa respiration saccadée dans le silence du bus.

Il était foutu.

Il était amoureux de Luke, qui n'en avait aucune idée et le voyait probablement platoniquement, et il le verrait maintenant chaque jour. Genre, c'était supportable avant, quand il pensait juste que Luke était mignon et parfois canon et marrant et adorable, mais maintenant que ses cheveux étaient impliqués, Michael savait qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour il trouverait son âme sœur et que son crush bizarre sur Luke serait terminé. Naturellement, le sort aimait bien se jouer de lui et lui renvoyer sa vie en pleine face, et maintenant il était définitivement amoureux de Luke.

Putain.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'aujourd'hui ne pourrait pas être pire, Michael se mit à pleurer. A. _Pleurer_.

''C'est tellement pas punk-rock'' murmura Michael, tellement dépité qu'il ne ria même pas à sa propre blague idiote alors qu'il se frottait le yeux et essayait en vain d'arrêter ses pleurs.

''Michael ?'' Demanda un voix, et Michael jura entre ses lèvres, essayant de rester discret. Il n'avait même pas entendu quelqu'un entrer, alors quand les pas s'approchèrent, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enfuit sa tête dedans comme si cela allait pouvoir stopper quelque chose.

''Mikey ?'' C'était Luke, bien sûr que c'était Luke, et il se tenait juste derrière le rideau de Michael. Il pouvait même le sentir délibérer pour finalement tirer le rideau et soupirer tristement. Il y eu un bruit sourd et le matelas s'enfonça quand Luke grimpa dessus puis referma le rideau derrière lui. Il s'assit patiemment, ne disant rien et Michael soupira. Luke faisait toujours ça. Il ne veut jamais demander ce qu'il se passe, il ne fait qu'attendre, et Michael finissait toujours par lui dire.

Sauf que là, il ne peut pas.

''Ça va'' Bafouilla-t-il entre ses genoux, sursautant quand Luke commença à tripoter les fils distendus de la déchirure de son jean.

''Non ça ne va pas'' Lui dit Luke en tapotant sa jambe doucement avant de se glisser à côté de lui. Doucement, il laissa tomber sa tête pour qu'elle se repose contre l'épaule de Michael. ''Aller Mikey, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire''.

Michael leva la tête lentement en soupirant et regarda vers Luke en ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Les bras de Luke autour de ses épaules et la contrainte d'être écrasé contre le corps de Luke l'arrêta en quelque sorte, bien que l'inquiétude gravée sur le visage de Luke soit la seule chose qui permette d'appeler ça un câlin.

''Tu pleures'' Murmura Luke avec un froncement de sourcils s'entendant jusque dans sa voix. ''Sérieusement Michael, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je déteste te voir comme ça.''

''Il y a ce gars'' Commença Michael et ratant la façon dont le corps de Luke se tendit soudainement. De long doigts passèrent dans les cheveux de Michael quand il parla, l'encourageant à continuer. ''Je suis amoureux de lui, évidemment, mais il n'en a aucune idée. Je crois même qu'il ne m'aime absolument pas de cette manière, et je le vois flirter avec d'autres personnes, mais je veux lui dire, vraiment, c'est juste que je ne peux pas.''

''Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?'' Demanda Luke doucement. Michael ne répondit pas pendant un petit moment en laissant le lent mouvement des doigts de Luke dans ses cheveux l'apaiser.

''Mes cheveux sont toujours blancs ?'' Demanda Michael dans un faible essai de changement de sujet.

''Complètement. Je suppose que ça signifie que tu es bouleversé ?'' Demanda Luke en retour. Il soupira quand Michael secoua la tête de haut en à bas. ''Bon, je ne veux plus les revoir blanc, okay ? Peu importe à quel point ça te va bien''. Michael sentit ses joues brûler et Luke émit un petit rire de gorge. ''Désolé, ce n'était pas pour t'embarrasser. Mais finalement tes cheveux ne sont plus blancs maintenant. Qui savait que tout ce que j'avais à faire pour te remonter le moral était de te complimenter uh ? Tellement égocentrique.''

Michael gloussa et poussa sa tête contre la main de Luke pour qu'il continue ses mouvements réconfortants. Il appréciait vraiment Luke, même si techniquement c'était lui la base de ses problèmes en premier lieu. Luke avait toujours le temps pour écouter ses problèmes, ceux de tout le monde d'ailleurs, et Michael savait que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait autant. La main de Luke arrêta soudainement ses caresses, se figeant sur place, avant que ses mouvements ne reprennent graduellement.

''Donc ce euh, ce gars'' Commença Luke en respirant par à-coups. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?''. Michael mordit sa lèvre, toujours sans savoir si il devait en dire plus, avant d'annoncer finalement.

''On est amis.''

''Okay, mais comment sais-tu qu'il, uh, comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il ne ressent pas, genre, la même chose ?''. Michael fronça les sourcils en penchant sa tête quelque peu. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal à cause de la manière dont ils étaient placés pour la câlin don il changea de place et s'allongea dans la couchette en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Luke.

''J'ai lu une fois que parfois, peu importe combien tu aimes quelqu'un, son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que j'en ai toujours été effrayé, et il.. eh bien, je crois aussi que j'avais pensé me cogner à mon âme sœur dans un coffee chop et que soudainement on aurait tous les deux eu ce changement de couleur et ça aurait été tout. Ou, je crois que j'espérais simplement que cette personne ait ses couleurs quand je les aurais eu. Et puis, il est... il est magnifique. Honnêtement, il est comme un... je sais pas, c'est comme ci, quand je le regarde, plus rien n'existe. Il est plus lumineux, mieux, plus beau que tout le reste. Et je suis juste idiot et maladroit et me mettre à côté, c'est comme comparer le soleil à une cigarette. Donc je ne peux pas, Luke. Juste, je ne peux pas lui dire.''

Michael n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dire tout ça, mais c'était sortit maintenant et il n pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que Luke n'ait pas percuté.

''Ne dis pas ça, Michael !'' Répondit finalement Luke semblant avoir la gorge nouée. ''Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire que tu n'es rien, tu vaux beaucoup plus et tu es tellement spécial et mon dieu, dis lui. S'il te plait.''

''Je ne peux pas Luke.''

''Tu dois le faire, Michael'' Insista Luke en continuant toujours à passer sa main doucement dans les cheveux de Michael.

''Luke, il ne va pas ressentir la même chose. Je ne peux vraiment pas, okay ?''

''Mon dieu, Michael, tu es un idiot''. Michael se crispa. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Luke était habituellement de bon conseil et il n'était jamais sec.

''Quoi ?''

''Tu es un idiot ! Et tu e vraiment aveugle, tu sais ? Parce que, je l'ai remarqué, okay, je l'ai vu mais j'attendais que tu viennes me le dire d'abord et puis j'ai d'abord pensé que j'avais faux et que c'était vraiment un gars que je ne connaissais pas, mais il y a eu le truc du restaurant et j'ai en quelque sorte tout compris mais je ne voulais pas m'avancer, puis tu as pleuré et merde, tes cheveux ont été putain de rose pendant les vingts dernières minutes et je t'aime, d'accord ?''. Michael se figea, les yeux grand ouverts, sans comprendre. Luke avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi sur lui, était-il en tain de rêver ? Doucement, il se releva de sur Luke et se tourna vers lui. A sa vu, il se figea une fois encore.

''Luke'' Dit-il doucement, les yeux braqués sur les cheveux de Luke. ''Tes cheveux sont violet''. Luke tendit la main vers le haut pour toucher ses cheveux comme si ça allait confirmer quelque chose puis il sourit simplement.

''Bah, ouais. Je viens juste de dire que je t'aimais, non ?''.

''Oh mon dieu'' Répondit Michael, parce que _oh mon dieu_ Luke _l'aime_. Luke l'aime. Il a passé une semaine à criser, il a _pleuré_ bordel, et en réalité Luke l'aime.

''Je me sens un peu offensé là, Mikey. Après tout je pensais qu'au moins tu m'aimais ou quelque chose du genre.''

''Oui ! Oui, je t'aime. Oh mon dieu, je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes vraiment. Wow''. Luke roula des yeux et attira Michael pour le devant de son t-shirt pour le rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres.

''Tellement idiot'' Marmonna Luke avant que Michael ne supprime la distance entre eux. Il y eu comme des petites déflagrations dans les veines de Michael et son cœur battait si vite qu'il se demanda si Luke pouvait le ressentir. En accrochant ses mains derrière le cou de Luke, Michael réalisa finalement quelque chose. Il se retira rapidement.

''Attend, attend, attend. On est âmes sœurs !''

''Je suppose que oui'' Sourit Luke de toutes ses dents avant de presser un petit baiser sur le côté de la tête de Mikey. ''Je l'ai toujours su en vérité. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais être autant timide, c'est tout.''

''Je ne suis _pas_ timide'' Protesta Michael, et Luke toussota.

''Bien sur. Oh, et Mikey ? Toutes ces choses que tu as dites, je voudrais que tu sache que je me sens pareil. Et je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisses non plus, okay ? Parce que, vraiment, tu es beau.'' Michael rougit, et a en juger par le rire de Luke, ses cheveux aussi.

''Je vais tellement m'amuser avec tes cheveux'' Lui dit Luke et Michael eu un large sourire.

''Je vais m'amuser avec _tes cheveux_. Et Ash et Cal aussi''. Luke gémit en se souvenant à travers quoi Michael était passé pendant son premier 'jour des couleurs'.

''Hey, bien que je voudrais rester ici avec toi pour toujours, on devrait certainement aller voir les gars. Ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour toi''. Michael hocha la tête, se glissa en dehors de la couchette et attendit que Luke fasse la même chose.

''Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vous inquiétez les gars'' Dit Michael en fronçant les sourcils, et Luke l'attira dans un câlin.

''C'est bon, tu étais juste aveugle. Mais tu n'es pas autorisé de m'inquiéter comme ça une fois encore, parce qu'en tant _qu'âme sœur_ , je te le demande''. En souriant fortement, Michael pressa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche avant de dire oui.

''Bien. Est-ce qu'il y a des fan dehors ?'' Luke fit oui de la tête donc Michael entremêla leurs doigts ensemble fermement. ''Bien.''

Il est bon de dire que, quand ils sortirent du bus main dans la main, cheveux violet à côté des roses, il y eu plusieurs cris (et en réalité, si Michael se souvient correctement, le plus fort venait de Ashton).

''Merde alors'' S'exclama Calum malgré qu'il sache déjà qu'ils aurait finalement résolus leur problème ensemble.

''Hey, ne jure pas'' Gronda Ashton après s'être détaché de Michael et Luke.

Et ce fut tout.

Avec le temps, Calum tombera amoureux et arborera fièrement des cheveux bleus. Et quand Ashton l'imitera, ses cheveux d'un jaune ridicule, Michael rira pendant toute une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Luke lui dise d'arrêter, c'est tout.

En vérité, quand Michael regarde en arrière, il avait toujours su qu'il était amoureux.

Et il le dit à Luke au moins tous les jours.


End file.
